


Stray Kids Requests

by withfeeling



Series: Stray Kids Requests [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Eating Disorders, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Multi, Requests, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Tags will be added, i will write anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:36:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withfeeling/pseuds/withfeeling
Summary: Opening up requests for stray kids one shots!I will write anything... within reason.Your wish is my command :)





	Stray Kids Requests

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing this hehe!

Hey! As it mentions above, I will write anything, with very few exceptions.

Any ship is fine, most tropes should be fine, any universe is fine, etc!

Completed requests will be posted in the Stray Kids Requests series.

:)

 

Completed requests will be listed below:

1)  _Beautiful:_ Hyunin angst requested by sunshinelixie

Triggers listed on fic!


End file.
